In the field of voice communications, a communication device receives a far-end signal from a far-end talker typically over a network. The far-end signal is played via a loudspeaker of the communication device. A person who is co-located with a communication device is known as a “near-side talker.” A near-side talker may be relatively far away from the microphones of the communication device, as compared to a distance of the loudspeaker from the microphones. Accordingly, sound played out of the loudspeaker (e.g., sound corresponding to the far-end signal) echoes and reaches the microphones, along with sound from the near-side talker. Double talk refers to a situation where sound from the near-side talker reaches the microphones simultaneously with sound from the far-end talker (e.g., from the loudspeaker).
Due to the sound from the loudspeaker reaching the microphones along with the sound from the near-side talker, during double talk, a near-to-far ratio may decrease, resulting in poor bi-directional communication performance of the communication device. The near-to-far ratio, or NFR, is the ratio of the power of the near-side talker with respect to the far-end talker.